


Tomorrow (Does not) always come

by OtherEli



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Trailer, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherEli/pseuds/OtherEli
Summary: Vision writes a letter for Wanda on their last night together in an attempt to show how he feels about her and in case Thanos and his evil plans to conquer the Galaxy end up working





	Tomorrow (Does not) always come

**Author's Note:**

> This came out one night when I thought about the possible scenarios for this couple in Infinity War, and although I have my opinion of why would hire twins for the 4th installment, I really hope that these two end with a happy ending instead of the one they had in the comics  
> I take two iconic phrases in the comics of these two to write this, the first is from Vol # 1 of Avengers and the second if memory doesn't fail, it is from Vision # 7 both said by Wanda towards Vision.  
> I hope you enjoy it.  
> Eliza :)

**To the love of my life, Wanda.**

Maybe at this moment while you read these lines, a series of events occurred that led you to know this through this letter and not in my person, I'm probably unable to do so, or I'm no longer here, but in essence, it's me.

     You may ask why a letter if in all the time of knowing us I never made one, but in this moment, when you are lying  between my chest, I can feel the soft warm skin of your back increases my senses and I think it's the perfect time to write a letter with words I may never tell you, dreams that may never come to fruition, and that doesn't mean that I didn't want it, believe me, I do it and a lot.

I'm a being born of logic, guided by it, but you, you beat my logic and now there is only what is in my synthetic chest, and that can't be quantified because there is simply nothing I can use to do justice for gauge my feelings for you, not even an exponential figure such as pi, or infinite could, and that is that from the moment your mind touched mine the day I was created, my love for you only started to growing.

    You don't know how much I regret not telling you this before, I guess being new in such an old world made me think that someone as wonderful and beautiful as you wouldn't feel the same for a machine like me, I know that thought is not justification and you detest when I say these things, but I bring the subject afloat because without you. I wouldn't feel that I can be something beyond why I was created for, you make me feel like a complete man, your man.

    Still, thanks for emphasizing that I am different from anyone, I’m happy to be it, because I assure you that I love you more than any human heart would do.

If I had known you felt the same, and I had been brave, tonight would not be our first night together, and I think it was just my fault, at some point between the Accords and the Raft, I made so many mistakes thinking that I was protecting you and then thinking that it was not the moment to tell you what should not be silenced; and wasted the few days we had until tonight, I guess we lost a lot of time.

   But in spite of everything, I don't regret anything because you have given me the most beautiful moments of my life, my first kiss, my first sigh, my first in everything, and I need you do not forget it, you always be my first and only love, forever and ever and neither the Accords, nor Thanos can ever take that away from me. I also don't regret the worst moments we lived because the pain of your loss made me more human, you don't know how much hurt lose you in Leipzig, with the uncertainty of not knowing if I could hold you in my arms again, then I had to bear that you were not by my side and I missed you too much, cursing not being able to sleep every day to find some peace, I felt terribly miserable for not taking you away from everything when I had the opportunity and instead I put you in the middle and I lost you. The months you spent in the Raft were incredibly slow, and I being unable to do anything to get you out made me feel the most useless being of existence; The only thing I thank Steve Rogers for all that conflict is that without his help you wouldn't have been free and we would have missed all this time too.

    I don't want to look back on the past because that is not the purpose of this letter, I mentioned it because the only time we talked about the Accords and the breakdown of the team I told you my perspective of the conflict but I didn't tell you how I felt and you deserve to know that I was not indifferent. Not when I couldn't have you by my side. I don't know what will happen tomorrow when we all meet again as a team, I know that you had that vision of the end and you promised to protect me, but when the time comes I will not allow you to do it. I care too much for you to sacrifice yourself for someone who puts you in danger every second that passes since they attacked Earth. I hope that one day you can forgive my decision and understand why I did it, and that is that I cannot lose you again, even though physically could do it.

    I don't know what you see when you look at me, but when I see you, I see only my home, in your eyes, I see happiness, through your eyes, I can find myself, I can return to you where I belong _where I always have to belong_. Your smile, always sincere and sometimes sarcastic. The way you frown when you focus, the way you laugh, the way you sing or dance and play the guitar, I've seen people doing all that and yet none of them compares to you and I like having I had the opportunity to be with someone as unique and irreplaceable as you are, Wanda Maximoff.

    Last night I had a beautiful dream, one where the pain did not exist and you woke up in my arms, I held you strong, but I no longer had or felt the fear of losing you, there was nothing that could take you away from me as in this moment. I don't know if it was your dream, mine, or both that was created as one, but in that dream you woke up and you looked at me with your beautiful smile, you tenderly kissed my lips, and I wanted to show you that I was yours, but you stopped me and with a little laugh you said, "You will wake them up." At that moment I didn't understand anything, but it wasn't a confused feeling but rather happiness, and as the dream went on I understood why.

Twins.

Yes, twins, they were identical but not for their hair, one of them had your brother's hair and the other yours before you dyed, one had my smile and the other my chin, both were more than ready for a Picnic in what appeared to be our garden. You wore a long yellow dress that fluttered in the wind, then one of the twins lay asleep in your lap between your arms, I played with the other and we laughed at his frustration at not putting the correct figures in a box, he had the same face that puts a woman who fought against an army of evil robots but can't open the jar of pickles after an Asgardian closed it. At some point in the dream you looked at me and smiled, we were really happy.

      Then I woke up and even though you were by my side, I had to accept the reality of the situation, I know we will win, although the recent breakdown of the team does not favor us and we do not have the best odds, we all still have hope and that's enough, although to win sometimes sacrifices are made and not all of us will be there to see it, but I know and I firmly believe that you will be there and I want you to have all this that I dreamed, even if is not with me.

    Today, this night I choose to think that there are alternate universes, those of which you like so much and I read to you on nights when you have nightmares. I want to believe in them and maybe in some of those universes, we will continue dancing on the roof in the light of the moon as we once did in the complex, that you will eat your breakfasts I made you even if they are horrible and you only do it because you love me, that you will give me the best years of your life and I live only to ensure that you don't have any bad and make you happy as much as you make me with your simple existence.

Wanda, thank you for teach me that love is for the soul and not for the body, thank you for being my love and my soul itself, thank you for loving me in the way no one else could.

In case tomorrow doesn't come, I give you my last today.

I love you

Yours, Vision.

 

It was the hundredth time read it, and she was sure that she could never tire of reading, again and again, the same lines written neatly for her, all the love he could give her had been expressed in that letter.

“Wanda, are you ready?” Tony asked as he peeked through the door of his temporary room in a complex that was being rebuilt for the remnants of the war.

“Yes.”She answered wiping the tears from her cheeks.

“You're fine?”

“Yes, it's just the emotion of the moment.”

“He will be fine, Helen, Banner and I did our homework.”

“What will happen if he´s not the same again?”

“We will find the way to him return to us. I promise.”

“Okay.”

In complete silence, they went to the improvised laboratory, Wanda walked with slow but firm steps with her hands on her chest trying not to let her face reflect her fear, Tony pointed to the entrance and inside she spotted the people who helped create the man of her life the first time,  surrounding him expectantly because Vision had just awakened and was sitting motioning insecurely, looking at his arms, hands, and legs with amazement, He seemed to be the same Vision that came out of the cradle three years ago. Suddenly, he stopped and looked towards the entrance where Wanda was. And he stared at her.

“Vision?”

**_Epilogue_ **

The sun was beginning to show signs of hiding, the birds were still singing merrily, even if enough attention was paid, an owl could be heard, the smell of flowers and a nearby forest was unique, toys are overflowing the garden grass, and a small indoor pool, Leonia was a really charming neighborhood, or maybe just the house, the house they could call home.

She had Thomas curled up in her lap while caressing his white hair. He had William exhausting his last energies playing with wooden chips.

Suddenly he noticed that while caressing their son she was staring at him.

“Definitely Billy has your scowl, not mine, the one you use when you are slow to solve something” His wife spoke looking at the little baby who was playing settled between his dad.

“And Tommy definitely has your smile, especially the smile you make when you sleep.” Vision answered.

“I thought I was snoring, I don't think that counts as a smile.” Wanda answered with a small laugh.

“After these years I learned that your sleep patterns change with certain situations, not regularly, but you only snore when you are tired and sick with the flu.”

Wanda smiled.

“Is that how your dream was?” Wanda asked in the hope that he will remember.

“You remember? Did you read the letter?”  Vision asked with surprise in his voice.

“Of course, is a very beautiful letter, in fact, I keep it.”

“You never told me.”

“You never asked”

“I, I don't know what to say, I remembered that letter some time after you told me that we would have our children.”

“I keep it very well after your reconstruction, you know, to try to recover your memories and show it to you when you were ready.”

Vision recalled those moments, wake up after the war and without memories, for a time, the only thing he managed to preserve from his old self, was the love towards her.

“If I had known that I just needed to tell you I was pregnant with your children for you come back to me and be your again, I would have confirmed my suspicions weeks before and not two months after it was obvious that they were coming.”

“The memories came to my mind one after the other and suddenly they were so fuzzy that they could not stay. But the ones I had with you were different, yours were like following your voice home. And our children were the final piece to return.”

“I'm glad you came back.”

Vision smiled with the best smile in years. The one that was only for her and their children.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“And you were right...” Vision affirmed.

Wanda tilted her head without understanding still looking at him.

“Tomorrow always comes.”

**_The End._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Well, according to the rumors and statements of Paul, our actor for Vision, is a possibility that at the end of one of the two films, Vision and Wanda end up being a family that sits in the suburbs and then have their twins, but what I know and investigate about Marvel movies, usually they hire twins when it comes to ONE child character, for example, Lila Barton's daughter the actress girl has a twin, but Cassie's actress Scott's daughter, she doesn't have it, so everything can happen, right?  
> Another of my theories is that if there really is that of time travel or What if? in the movies, maybe the role for these twins is that of a Tony Stark child who has a Steve Rogers uncle who never ends frozen or that Tony himself travels to that time of his life to find the key or something that may be useful to stop Thanos, anyway, if you have another theory let me know... :)


End file.
